


The Happiest Place on Earth

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A photo album containing pictures of Frasier's long-ago Disneyland trip with Frederick brings back a painful memory for Daphne. But Niles is determined to make her dream come true
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Picking up the breakfast dishes from the table, Daphne couldn't help noticing the smile on her boss' face. Something was definitely going on, but she couldn't imagine what it could be. He was alone, which eliminated the possibility that his date from the previous evening hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Only a man like Dr. Crane could judge the success of a date by whether or not the woman had managed to spend the night with him. If she judged her dates in that manner…

She quickly brushed the painful reminder off and glanced though the window. Immediately she could see that the weather wasn't what had him smiling either. The streaks of rain distorted the image of the Space Needle, making it and the rest of the other buildings that made up the Seattle skyline, appear to be one big blur.

The rain hit the window rather forcefully, making it sound as though tiny rocks were falling from the sky rather than rain itself. She regarded her boss carefully, taking note of the way he read through the morning paper. The sight was amusing to say the least. She'd never heard him chuckle while reading the Business Section before. And come to think of it, she'd never seen him pick up the Business Section at all.

"Well, someone is in a good mood on such a dreary day!" She remarked as she looked out the window. Once again she silently questioned when the place known as The Emerald City would see the sun again. It seemed as though it had been raining constantly for weeks on end. Of course Seattle had a reputation for its rain but even the handsome weatherman on her favorite local television station remarked that the wet weather was unusual even for Seattle.

She smiled, thinking of the man for whom she had a secret crush. It was silly to feel her heart flutter whenever she watched the evening news, but she simply couldn't help it. With his steel gray eyes and dark hair, he was quite handsome.

She wasn't about to tell a soul about her secret crush. That would have disastrous results and she'd never hear the end of it; especially from Roz. And so she kept her love for the handsome weatherman a secret.

And there was certainly no harm in taking a liking to him. It wasn't as though anything would come of it anyway. The band of gold that he wore on his left hand was enough of a sign. She couldn't imagine dating a weatherman anyway. He was probably terribly dull, always chattering on and on about the weather, when there were so many other interesting things that they could be discussing, like her family back in Manchester.

"Daphne?"

Startled out of her thoughts she whirled around to see her boss holding up his empty juice glass.

"More orange juice please?"

"Yes, of course, right away, Dr. Crane." Dutifully she went to him and took the glass as all thoughts of the handsome weatherman vanished. "Anything else I can get you?" She asked, displaying a sweet smile. When he was in a good mood, she'd learned to try to make it last as long as possible.

"No, that's fine Daphne. Thank you."

She retreated into the kitchen and set the glass on the counter. As quickly as possible she located the orange juice carton in his Sub-Zero refrigerator and filled the glass in haste, returning the carton immediately to its original location. Dr. Crane liked his refrigerator to be kept nice and tidy at all times, even though he used it far less than she.

It was annoying, but she put up with it for the sake of her job. It was the easiest way, and she knew that from experience.


	2. Chapter 2

In record time, she'd filled the sink with hot soapy water, happy to let the breakfast dishes soak for a while. It made them so much easier to clean, contrary to what her mother thought. Fortunately her mother was far away in Manchester. Although she loved and missed her mother dearly, Daphne was more than happy to be half a world away in Seattle.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane." She announced cheerfully as she returned to the breakfast table and handed him the glass. She was rewarded with a smile.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Will there be anything else?"

She expected some droll remark but instead he smiled. "Actually, there is, Daphne. I know that I can be demanding at times, but-."

"All the time!"

Daphne and Frasier turned toward the worn easy chair. It was the first time the elder Crane man had spoken since he'd finished his breakfast.

"Fine, Dad, all the time!" Frasier snapped. "But the point that I was trying to make was that I don't tell you nearly enough how much I appreciate your being here. You make my life so much easier."

Martin rose from his chair and went to the table, laying his hand on Frasier's back. "You mean that, son?"

Frasier grimaced. "Of course I mean it, Dad, but-."

"But what?"

"Well, I was talking to Daphne."

Martin grumbled and snatched the Sports page from the table. "Talk about ungrateful! This is the thanks I get for-."

"Dad, I never-."

But Daphne smiled and ignored the argument, her eyes damp with tears. She kissed Frasier's cheek. "Thank you Dr. Crane, that's very sweet. But you never told me why you're in such a good mood. It's such a dreary day. I don't think this rain is ever going to stop!"

"Outside it may be dreary Daphne, but inside I'm the happiest man alive." Frasier replied. "For in less than seventeen hours, my dream will be coming true!"

From his chair they heard Martin groan. "Oh geez, do you have to be so dramatic about it, Fras? Just tell her!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "Tell me what?"

"Frederick is coming for a visit!"

His cheerfulness caused her to completely forget about the weather and her own excitement began to build. "Oh that's right, Dr. Crane! I'd almost forgotten that your handsome son is coming! How wonderful that Lilith is sending him all the way from Boston to spend his birthday with you!"

Once again, Martin grumbled from behind the Sports page. "It's about time! That witch has done everything in her power to keep Fras from seeing Freddy! It's a damn disgrace and I still say that-."

Frasier held up his hand, silencing his father. "I know what you're going to say, Dad. We've heard it over and over! But trust me, this time you're wrong! Lilith has changed! She's not-."

The phone rang and without even as much as a glance at Daphne, he stood and went to answer it. Perhaps he was trying to avoid his father's rolling eyes.

"Frasier Crane residence. Frasier speaking." He said with surprising authority. It was much different than the way he usually answered the phone. "Oh Lilith! What a coincidence! We were just talking about you! Yes, of course it was all good, wasn't it, Dad?" He turned his attention toward his father, glaring at him.

"So…" He continued, returning to his phone conversation. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

A pause and then…

"Actually, Lilith before you say another word, I just want to tell you that I can't thank you enough for sending Frederick her to spend his birthday… WHAT?"

Daphne took note of the way her boss' expression changed, not to mention the outburst. His forehead reddened and she knew that it could only mean one thing. She retreated into the kitchen, peering out of the doorway.

Something was definitely amiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith, you can't be serious! Frederick will never be this age again! So how can you possibly-Damn it, Lilith, you know how much this meant to me and… well what about my feelings, huh? Don't I have a say in this matter?" His hand went to his hip. "I'm glad that you find this so humorous, Lilith because I sure as hell don't! I hope you have a wonderful time and… wait a minute, what am I saying? I hope that you have a miserable time! I hope that this is the worst experience imaginable and that Frederick-wait a minute... don't you dare hang up on-."

Martin was on his feet and Daphne had boldly stepped into the living room just in time for the huge outburst.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!"

The outburst startled her and when she looked up; she saw the fire in his eyes. It was the surge of anger that sent her scurrying back into the kitchen where she pretended to busy herself with the breakfast dishes. Seconds later Martin appeared, grumbling under his breath.

"What was that all about?" She whispered daringly.

"Damn it! I knew this would happen!" Martin yelled.

"Knew what would happen?"

He shook his head. "Boy, I tell ya, that witch has pulled some stunts in her day but this is by far the worst! Getting a guy's hopes up and then-."

Exasperated, Daphne threw her hands up in the air. "Oh for God's sake, Mr. Crane, just tell me what she did!"

"I knew that she was trouble from the first day I met her!" He continued. "But I gave her the benefit of the doubt because Fras loved her. And she did give me my grandchild. Well, a grandchild anyway."

Daphne was livid and so close to coming unglued. "MR. CRANE, WHAT DID LILITH DO?" Her explosion startled her but amazingly Mr. Crane seemed unfazed.

"That witch!" He yelled. "She gets Fras all excited about Frederick's visit on his birthday and then she calls to tell him that she's changed her mind!"

The news stunned her. "Changed her mind? At the last minute? But why?"

"Oh, who in the hell knows? Apparently Freddie gets to attend a highly specialized birthday party with members of the New York Philharmonic and the Boston Red Sox."

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "The symphony and baseball? Well, that's certainly an odd combination. And Frederick…"

"Hates baseball, I know!" Martin grumbled. "Although God knows I tried to change that! I mean the thought of my grandson getting to meet the Boston Red Sox…"

"But what does that have to do with the symphony?"

"Not a damn thing!"

"I don't understand. What child of Frederick's age would possibly be interested in having their birthday party with members of the symphony? Wouldn't it be more special with family members or friends?"

"Nobody! And you're damn right it would be more special with family! That's why he was going to come in the first place! But this just a ploy of Lilith's to punch Fras in the gut yet again! But he point is that it means that Freddy won't be coming home for his birthday-or anytime soon for that matter, according to Fras. Lilith made that abundantly clear!"

Daphne's heart sank with disappointment, not only for Frasier and Martin but for herself as well. "Oh, that's a shame. I was looking forward to seeing Frederick. He's always so sweet when he's here, insisting on helping me with things around the house. You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he has a bit of a crush on me! It's sweet, really."

Martin sighed. "Yeah, it is. I tell ya, Lilith has done some despicable things in her time but this is the worst!"

"I agree. And I can see why Dr. Crane is so upset."

"He's more than upset, Daphne. He's mad as hell! He was this close to doing something he'd regret!"

"Regret?"

"Yeah, you know... something stupid like jumping off the balcony! He's tried it before, you know!"

Daphne gasped; her hand over her heart. "H-he has? Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes moved to the balcony that held so many memories; mostly good ones. But this…

"Oh my God… I never imagined…"

It only took Martin a second to comprehend what she was saying. "What? Oh no, no, not that balcony! I meant the ledge! You've heard that story!"  
Relief flooded her. "Right… I'd forgotten."

"Yeah? Well I haven't and I never will. But the point is that I didn't want him doing something stupid, so I convinced him to go out and take a walk, clear his head."

Daphne smiled and touched Martin's shoulder. "Well, that's very clever of you, Mr. Crane. Perhaps Dr. Crane's experience in giving people advice is rubbing off on you."

"Not a chance!" Martin snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my chair to watch my program!"

It wasn't hard to see the hurt and disappointment on Martin's face and her heart went out to him. He loved his grandson so much…

Suddenly she found herself blinking back tears and she reached into the refrigerator, grabbing a familiar gold can with black lettering. It wasn't much, but she hoped that it would soothe his disappointment, if only in the slightest.

With a smile on her face, she returned to the living room where he was already engrossed in his program. This time it was a show about racecars. The sight made her laugh. Mr. Crane watched the silliest things.

"I'm sorry you won't be seeing Frederick for his birthday but you'll see each other soon. I can feel it."

He turned to her and smiled. "Really?"

"I'm sure of it. Now here, drink this and watch your program."

He stared at her in disbelief. "A beer? But it's only-."

"I know that I usually frown upon giving you a beer before noon, but under the circumstances, I think it'll be okay."

He smiled and patted her hand, surprising her with the subtle but sweet gesture. "Thanks Daphne."

There was a moment's pause and she gently pulled her hand away. "All right, enough sentiment. Enjoy your program."

"Thanks, I will. Say, you want to watch it with me? This is great!"

The offer, although trite, touched her deeply and she leaned to kiss his forehead. "Thanks, but I'd best be starting on the breakfast dishes."

She expected him to be annoyed but he merely shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She returned to the kitchen and stood over the sink that was filled with dishes. She missed Frederick so much. He lived so far away and pretty soon he wouldn't be a little boy anymore. For some reason it tugged at her heart.

Grateful to be alone, it was only a matter of seconds before the tears fell from her eyes, splashing into the soapy water.


	4. Chapter 4

She was putting the last dish away in the cupboard when she heard the front door open and close. Curious, she walked into the living room.

"Oh, Dr. Crane… I didn't know that you were back."

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well, I'm finished with the breakfast dishes. It's a bit too early for lunch, but is there anything I can get you?"

"A sherry would be nice."

"No, Dr. Crane. No alcohol! You're much too upset and I can't have you drinking in your current state! I'll make you some tea."

"You're right. Thank you, Daphne."

She retreated into the kitchen and began preparing the tea; his favorite kind. No other would do. When the kettle whistled she removed it from the stove and placed it on a tray along with two cups and the tea bags. With a smile on her face she carried it into the living room.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane. I made your favorite."

"Thank you, Daphne." But his enthusiasm wavered. He returned his attention to the coffee table where she noticed for the first time, that he was involved in some sort of project.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

He looked up from the thick colorful books that lay on the table and smiled. "Just reminiscing, I suppose. Looking at pictures of Frederick's birthday parties and the good times we had together."

Her heart went out to him. He was such a wonderful father. "That's a lovely idea, Dr. Crane. Do you mind if I have a look?"

"Not at all, Daphne. Take a seat."

She sat down on the sofa beside him, admiring the leather bound photo albums "These are beautiful."

"They are, aren't they? Lilith and I bought these before Frederick was born and as soon as we took that very first photo, a tradition began."

Daphne ran her fingertips across the faded pictures. "He was a beautiful baby."

"Yes he was." Frasier replied. "I remember the day he was born like it was yesterday."

Daphne sighed. "It must be wonderful, having a baby."

"I do miss being around babies terribly, but it's been quite an experience, watching Frederick grow up into a fine young man; even if I missed out on so many years…"

"He certainly is a fine young man." Daphne pointed out, smiling at the pictures as she flipped through the album. "And I have no doubt that it's your doing, Dr. Crane. You have such a way with him and I can tell that he loves you very much."

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."

"Well, I mean it, so don't ever forget it, okay?"

She felt Frasier's hand on her back and together they looked through the album. When she reached the last page, she saw the words; Frederick's First Christmas. The sight made her laugh.

"Oh he looks so happy!" She exclaimed. "He must be! Look at all of these toys!"

Immediately Frasier handed her the next photo album; this one in a deep shade of blue. As she turned each page, Frederick seemed to grow before her eyes. And in each photo he became more and more handsome.

She smiled at the family photos, although there weren't many. One in particular touched her heart. Niles must have come to Boston for a visit. He looked so handsome and so young, holding his nephew in his arms. She could tell (although she'd always known) by the way Frederick had his arms wrapped around Niles that he loved his uncle very much. It certainly was a sweet picture.

They thumbed through picture after picture until she came to a photo that seemed strangely familiar. But that was impossible….

"What's this?"

Frasier looked at the picture. It was an image of himself, Lilith and young Frederick in front of the famous and stunning pink and blue castle. The three of them looked like the happiest family in the world.

"Ah yes…" he finally said. "That was the summer that Lilith and I took Frederick to Disneyland. He'd been begging us to take him there for months after his friend…what was his name? Well, anyway, apparently one of the boys at school in Frederick's class was bragging about their trip to California and so for weeks on end, Frederick talked about nothing but Walt Disney and the theme park known as The Happiest Place on Earth. Lilith and I couldn't imagine why someone of Frederick's' intellect would possibly want to go to a place like Disneyland!"

When Daphne bowed her head, he quickly corrected himself. "Oh, I don't mean that in a derogatory sense. I just mean-."

She smiled reassuringly. "I know what you meant. Go on."

"Well anyway, it just didn't seem like the type of place that Frederick would enjoy. But he begged and pleaded and his grades had been outstanding. So as a reward and because we loved him so, we set of that summer for sunny California."

"It sounds wonderful."

"Oh it was. Frederick had a marvelous time, as I'm sure you can tell. And coincidentally, Lilith and I enjoyed ourselves immensely. We soon learned that Disneyland can be quite a romantic place. But the whole experience was just incredible. Just look at these pictures! There's Frederick on his favorite ride, Dumbo. And there's the Haunted Mansion. There's Donald Duck and…"

But Daphne was no longer listening. She was thumbing through the endless array of pictures, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Suddenly she wished that she'd never seen the pictures at all.


	5. Chapter 5

As Frasier recounted each and every detail of Frederick's trip to Disneyland, Daphne's unease began to grow. She tried to avert her eyes; to pretend that the memories that crept into her mind weren't really there. But it was an impossible feat. The tears that filled her eyes were beginning to make their way down her cheeks and she quickly but discreetly burned them away. She couldn't let Frasier see her crying; not when he was so upset about the blow he'd been dealt. His disappointment of missing out on a visit from his son was much greater than the ridiculous reason for her tears that showed no signs of stopping. And trying to explain it to him would be pointless because no one could have possibly understood anyway.

When the doorbell rang, she thanked the stars above, even though it was barely late morning. Whoever was at the door would provide a nice distraction from her unwanted trip into a world of painful childhood memories. In a flash she ran to the kitchen, mumbling an excuse about leaving the stove on. And it was there that she dried her eyes on the blue and green checkered dishcloth that hung from the oven door.

The doorbell rang once again. She took a deep breath, avoiding her boss completely as she crossed the room. Praying that she looked at least somewhat presentable, she thrust the door open.

The person standing in the doorway, holding a dripping wet umbrella wasn't at all who she had expected. And yet his presence was the most welcome sight imaginable. Her heart warmed at the way he smiled at her.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

She opened the door wider to let him in. As he'd always done, he entered graciously.

"Hello Daphne. I-."

"Niles, what brings you here?"

Startled by the unexpected voice, Daphne turned to find Frasier standing beside her. And strangely his mood seemed to have improved.

"Hello Frasier. You're just the person that I came to see." Niles said cheerfully. "I found myself in your neighborhood and I couldn't wait to stop by! I was just speaking to a colleague and I heard the most fascinating news… from Boston of all places! I ended my session early and rushed all the way here to tell you about it! You see…"

Instantly Frasier's mood changed. His smile diapered and his shoulders slumped. And suddenly Daphne feared that the radio psychiatrist might start to cry.

"Actually Niles, will you excuse me?" Frasier said his voice thick with pain.

Niles' eyebrows rose. "Of course Frasier. But can I just tell you this one-"

"I'm sorry, Niles. We'll talk about it some other time, all right? I'm just not feeling well at all. I-I need to go lie down for a while. I'm sorry."

"Frasier, wait! I-."

But the elder Dr. Crane turned and disappeared into the hallway, leaving Daphne even more upset and poor Niles wearing the most worried expression that she'd ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daphne… what's going on with Frasier? Is he all right?"

She tried to smile at her friend but the smile wouldn't come. And it was only a matter of time before his cheerful mood changed at as well. She was at a complete loss for how to tell him the news and it was sure to break his heart. It was best to remain silent, for the time being anyway, and she reached for his drenched umbrella and rain coat. "I'll just hang these up for you over here. They'll be dry soon."

"Thank you, Daphne. Um, Dad, what's going on?"

A glance at the worn green easy chair told her that Martin had returned to the living room. She was so wrapped up in her unexpected memories that she hadn't even noticed that he'd come back. The old man stood and shook his head. "That witch!"

Niles, of course, was completely baffled. "Witch? What are you talking about? Dad, I-."

"I'm talking about Lilith!" Martin spat. "Boy, this is the worst thing she's ever done! And Frederick… Oh, it just burns me up to even think about it! I'm going out! Come on, Eddie!"

The dog scampered toward the door and barked wildly as Martin fastened Eddie's leash.

"But Mr. Crane, it's pouring down rain outside!" Daphne called to him.

"I don't care! I need to get out of this place!"

Daphne ran to the coat rack and grabbed the beige trench coat and an umbrella. "All right, but take these with you, all right? I don't want you getting sick!"

"I don't care about being well anymore!" Martin grumbled, reluctantly taking the coat and umbrella for Daphne. "I'll be back… whenever!" The door slammed behind him, startling her with the noise it made.

Alone in the foyer with Dr. Crane's younger brother, Daphne suddenly felt self-conscious around the man that she considered to be her best friend. Perhaps it was because he did not yet know that his nephew was not coming. And he was certain to be disappointed. Or perhaps it was something else. His eyes met hers, and her heart fluttered. He was so handsome. And his smile was just a part of what made him so different than his older brother. Yet, they were so much alike.

In his eyes she saw the worry and her heart went out to him. He was so sweet, even during the times when they had heated disagreements or when his pretentiousness angered her to no end. Although his brother hadn't said as much, she could tell that Niles' recent and very painful divorce had taken its toll on him.

He looked tired, worn out and she saw the faded sadness that lingered in his eyes. Having to deal with the kinds of people that he dealt with every day couldn't have made his life any easier. How difficult it must have been to try to help other people with their problems when he was dealing with heartache of his own? Her compassion for him grew and on impulse she hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

He drew back, but only after giving her a gentle squeeze, perhaps in gratitude for her impromptu show of affection. "Sorry? Daphne, what-."

He attempted to draw back even further, but she couldn't bear to let go of him. And so she held him closer. Just for a minute longer. But before she was ready, she realized that he was no longer in her arms.

"Daphne you're scaring me. Is something wrong?"

"I-it's your brother." She stammered.

His eyes widened and his breathing changed. She'd seen it many times before and she wanted to scream at herself. She'd frightened him. Her hand went to his arm in what she hoped and prayed was a reassuring gesture. "Dr. Crane, please don't worry. Your brother's fine. He-."

She paused, realizing that she couldn't lie to him. Frasier was anything but fine.

Niles' blue eyes, the ones that she was trying so hard not to become lost in, were filled with even more worry. Oh how she hated what she was doing to him. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

"Daphne, please… What happened to Frasier?" he was asking now, looking very much like the little boy that Fredrick used to be. The poor man was terrified. "I'm begging you, please, tell me."

"It's not your brother. It's your nephew." Just saying the words aloud was a relief. But she could see that he was even more worried.

"What about Freddie? He's all right, isn't he? Why didn't Frasier say anything? What did Lilith do?"

She took his hand and squeezed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to frighten you. Frederick is fine, I promise. It's just that…"

"What?"

"Well, Lilith called earlier and gave your brother some bad news."

"What bad news?"

"I'm afraid that Frederick won't be coming to Seattle for his birthday after all."

It only took a second for the news to sink in. And when it did, Niles looked positively heartbroken. And like his brother, Daphne feared that he might cry. "What? Why? What's happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. But it seems that Lilith has something special planned for Frederick's birthday. Your father said something about a big party in Boston with the New York Philharmonic and the Boston Red Sox."

Niles' eyebrows rose. "The New York Philharmonic?"

"Yes, that's the one. And the baseball team. The Red Sox."

"But what do baseball-."

"And the symphony have to do with each other?" She finished, noticing his surprised expression. Her psychic powers worked in strange ways, this time letting her know what he was going to say before he said it.

"Um, yes."

"Well I don't really know. But apparently it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"The New York Philharmonic. That's…"

"Terrible, I agree. I mean your brother's been looking forward to this visit for a long time. Just this morning he was happier than I'd seen him in months."

"Actually I meant that it sounds absolutely wonderful. The New York Philharmonic. But-."

"I hope he has a nice time at his party but your brother is pretty upset over this. And your father is… well, you saw him."

Niles surprised her by cursing under his breath. "How dare she? Damn her!" He shouted.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Crane! I know how much you were looking forward to seeing your nephew. I was too, actually. I love Frederick. He's such a sweet little boy. I know it's silly to love him. He's not even me family but-."

This time it was Niles who squeezed her hands. "Of course he's family, Daphne. Just like you're a part of our family. I know that Frasier and Dad might not say it often enough but it means a lot to me, the way that you care about my nephew, making him feel so special when he's here."

Daphne blinked back tears, smiling at her friend. "He is special. And so are you, Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry that you're not going to get to see him. I know how much you love him."

He swallowed hard. "I do. I'll just… see him another time I suppose."

She hugged him again. "I'm sorry."

He held her for much longer than she expected and when he finally drew back, she blushed at the way he was looking at her, as though he found her attractive. It was flattering of course, if that was even the reason that he was looking at her. No, the thought was completely ridiculous. He couldn't possibly…

She had no right to think such things. Dr. Crane was her friend and her ridiculous imagination was getting the best of her again. It was true that she was lonely, but Dr.

Crane was even more so. He'd just ended his marriage of twelve long years and although she was secretly glad that he was free of his domineering and uncaring wife, she hated to think of him lonely and hurting. He deserved all the happiness in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure that there's nothing that I can get you, Dr. Crane?"

He smiled. "Actually now that you mention it, some coffee would be nice."

"Right away, Dr. Crane."

"Let me help you."

"No, I... Just make yourself at home. I won't be long." She smiled, grateful to do something to make him smile, even if it was something she'd done for him a hundred times before.

She retreated into the kitchen and prepared the coffee maker. Within moments, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. A smile came over her as she reached for a coffee cup and began preparing his coffee. She'd been making his coffee for so long that she knew exactly how he liked it. Cream and one teaspoon of sugar. It wasn't much, but just making his coffee made her feel like she was helping him in some way.

Minutes later she returned to the living room and handed him the steaming cup. As always he accepted it with a warm smile. "Thank you, Daphne."

She returned the smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "It was nice of you to come by. I'm sorry that your brother wasn't able to see you. He's quite upset about Frederick not coming."

"I can't say that I blame him."

His eyes met hers and that feeling came back; the feeling that she was trying so hard to get rid of. But the way he was looking at her made it almost impossible. And truthfully she began to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. "I-Is something wrong?"

He averted his eyes as though realizing that he'd been caught. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean to stare." His eyes moved to the photo albums that were strewn across the coffee table. With a curious expression, he picked up an album and opened it. Daphne drew in a breath, afraid of what seeing those pictures again-the pictures of Disneyland might do to her.

"Ah yes, I remember this quite well." Niles said, smiling as he flipped through the pages.

His comment surprised her. "Really? Oh, I didn't realize that you were there. Your brother made it sound like a trip that was just himself, Frederick and Lilith."

"Yes, that's right." Niles replied. "I wasn't there but believe me, I heard all about it from Freddie. Frasier told me that the moment the cab dropped them off at home that

Freddie ran into the kitchen to call me."

Daphne's heart warmed. "Well, isn't that sweet?"

"Yes, I suppose it was, now that I think about it. Oh, he was so excited! When Frasier told me that he and Lilith were planning on splurging to take Freddie to Disneyland, I was surprised. I mean it's hardly the place that I expected a boy like Frederick to choose but I offered to share in the cost."

Daphne smiled. He really was the sweetest man. "I'm sure your brother appreciated that very much."

"He was grateful of course, but he would have none of it. However, after hearing from Freddie about what a wonderful time they had, I admit that I was a bit jealous that I hadn't joined them."

He chuckled, and then continued to flip through the album pages. "Oh look, there's the famed Sleeping Beauty castle. It was modeled after the Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany. Did you know that?"

She couldn't stop smiling. "No, I didn't."

"Actually I didn't either come to think of it. Not until Freddie told me. In fact, he told me every detail he could think of about Disneyland."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"We had a wonderful conversation; the best we've ever had! We talked were on the phone for over an hour and it was magical. I immediately sent Frasier the money to cover the expense of the phone call because I knew that the bill was going to be incredibly expensive. It was the least that I could do." His eyes moved back to the photo album. "Oh, there's Lilith standing by Freddy's favorite ride; It's a Small World. And there's Freddy standing next to Mickey Mouse. Who says that Disney doesn't have celebrities, right?"

"It looks like fun." She remarked, glancing at the colorful boats in front of a very whimsical clock that had a smiling face. Behind it, in the same shades of white and gold were buildings that looked like they had been shaken and were now tilted.

Niles looked at the photograph again. "It does, doesn't it?" When he laughed, the sound was like music to Daphne's ears. It had been a long time since she'd heard him laugh in such a manner. He had such a wonderful laugh and she realized how much she'd missed it. "Oh, Frasier had an absolute field day with that ride!" He went on. "He said that there was nothing in the world that could get him on that ride again."

Daphne was baffled. "But why?"

"I don't know." Niles shrugged. "It looks like a sweet little children's ride. And adults could learn something from it too. All of those different countries, cultures, languages."

He continued to talk but her mind began to wander. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that she was now holding the photo album, with no recollection of how it came to be in her hands. She stared at the pictures, unable to tear her eyes away, and barely aware that her friend was still talking.

The colorful, faded pictures had forever captured what must have been a wonderful family vacation. From the way that Lilith and Frasier were smiling, it was impossible to imagine that only a few short years later, their marriage would end bitterly.

But in the photos, Daphne saw something else; something more than just Frederick, Lilith and Frasier. She saw herself. And the childhood dream that had been shattered beyond belief. Her eyes filled with tears and she fought to bite back a sob. But it came a moment too late. She closed the photo album and returned it to the coffee table.

Another sob escaped and she felt Niles' hand on her shoulder.

"Daphne? What is it? What's wrong?"

Ashamed to be crying, she turned to him. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. Go on with your story, please."

He hesitated for a moment. "All right, well, as I was saying… Freddy-."

Another sob escaped, and then another. The hot tears unleashed themselves, running in rivers down her cheeks.

As expected he handed her his handkerchief. "Daphne, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine." She lied. "I-."

Her eyes met his once more and the sight of his them, the eyes that were the same deep blue as Puget Sound on a sunny summer day, made her cry even harder.


	8. Chapter 8

The concern on his face was almost unbearable. "I-I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I don't mean to be so ridiculous!"

His arms went around her and she cried against his shirt, comforted by his compassion. As he rubbed her back, she closed her eyes content to stay in his warm embrace.

"Daphne, whatever I did or said to upset you-."

At his comment she lifted her head. Oh God, he was blaming himself. "No, Dr. Crane. It's not your fault! Please don't think that!"

"Then what-."

Reluctantly she pulled out of his arms, instantly missing the warmth of his body and his clean scent. His eyes met hers and she sighed. He was her closest friend and in the time that they'd known each other, she found that she confided in him more than anyone else.

"I-I suppose that seeing those pictures of Disneyland and hearing you and your brother talk about it just made me a bit emotional. You see, in Manchester, we didn't have things like amusement parks. Well, none that we could afford anyway, and I didn't think much of it. But one day I saw a few of me classmates reading a magazine that their father brought home from America. It took some doing but I managed to convince them to let me look at it. As soon as I opened the pages I noticed the article about Disneyland. I'd heard of it, of course. I mean, who hasn't? But I never really understood why people kept calling it The Happiest Place on Earth. It sounded so absurd because how can any place call itself The Happiest Place on Earth?"

She was rambling on and on and expected Niles to mumble an excuse to leave. But to her amazement he smiled at her, his eyes silently telling her that he was genuinely interested in what she was telling him.

"And then I started reading the article and looking at the pictures; really looking at them. It looked so magical and finally I realized why people loved it so much. It looked like something out of a dream."

Niles' sympathetic smile touched her. And so she went on.

"I knew that I simply had to see this Disneyland place for meself. Unfortunately when I asked Mum and Dad to take me there, Mum said that it would be a cold day in hell before she would put the entire Moon family on a plane across the world to America just so that I could go to a silly place called Disneyland!"

Niles reached for her hands. "Oh Daphne…"

The embarrassing tears slid down her cheeks, but she no longer cared. "I was so upset that I ran into me room and burst into tears, hugging me pillow!"

"I'm so sorry, Daphne."

She smiled through her tears. Well, she tried to, anyway. "It's all right." She finally said. "At least one part of me dream came true, right? I made it to America and I have a good job, thanks to your brother and father. But I guess I'll never get to experience that magical place. And that's okay. I haven't thought about it in years anyway so it must be a sign."

But letting go of the dream that she so wanted wasn't easy and in fact, just saying the words made her cry harder.

Niles pulled her into his arms again and held her close as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry for getting so upset like this, Dr. Crane."

"Don't be sorry Daphne. Please. It's wonderful to have dreams and I hope that all of your dreams come true."

After a long moment, she gave him a gentle squeeze and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you Dr. Crane. You're so sweet. But if I never make it to Disneyland, I suppose it was meant to be."

"Daphne…"

"I'm sure that I'm keeping you from something important."

"Not at all. But I should probably get going. Will you-."

"Yes of course, I'll have your brother call you later. I'm sure he'll feel better when you two have a chance to talk. I know I always feel better after talking to you, Dr. Crane."

His expression told her that her comment had touched him deeply. Or perhaps it was the kiss that she placed on his cheek.

"Thank you, Daphne." He finally said. "That means a lot to me."

During the awkward silence that followed, they smiled at one another. "Well, goodnight." He said, breaking the silence.

She brought him his coat and his umbrella, holding the coat out for him to slip into. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

When he was gone, she sat down on the sofa and looked at the Disneyland pictures once more. New tears slid down her cheeks, but it was not because of the painful reminder that she'd never make it to Disneyland. Her tears were for Niles. He'd barely been gone but a few minutes but she missed him already. And suddenly she longed for him to hold her again, if only for a little while.


	9. Chapter 9

A little while later when her tears had subsided, she blotted the dampness from her cheeks. The idea that she'd been completely daft, bursting into tears (even alone in the living room) over some silly childhood disappointment that until that moment, she'd completely pushed out of her mind.

Niles had been so sweet, comforting her and she'd always cherish his friendship. But the feelings of guilt simply wouldn't go away. She should have never mentioned Frederick because the mention of his nephew's name had clearly upset him. He was worried enough about Frasier and she knew how much he loved Frederick. Of course he'd be alarmed. Niles was such a sweet and caring man (even when his snobbishness infuriated her to no end) and he was a wonderful uncle. He would make some lucky girl or boy a wonderful father someday. And he'd make a wonderful husband to a very lucky woman.

The thoughts, although they made her smile, were followed by a tinge of jealousy. She shouldn't be thinking such things. He was her friend and nothing more. And his friendship was enough; more than enough. She could depend on him for almost everything. Of course they'd had their differences and the occasional heated arguments but she loved him. Without his almost daily visits to the Elliot Bay Towers see his brother, her world wouldn't have felt complete.

In his own unique way, Frasier had made her feel welcome, and feel as though she belonged in his home. She wouldn't trade that feeling or her job for anything else in the world. She wasn't a Crane by name, but she loved them as though she was a part of their family; Frasier, Martin and Niles.

With a sigh she closed the photo album, trying to forget about the images that lay inside the pages. The memories that they represented weren't hers, but somehow they had caused a painful memory to resurface. It was enough to make her cry once more.

But her thoughts returned to her friend and the way his strong arms felt around her. Truth be told, she'd never felt more cared about than in the last few moments that he was holding her. The embrace was all too brief and as he bade her goodbye she wanted so badly to ask him to stay. But it wasn't right. She'd already imposed enough. After all, he'd come to his brother's to deliver good news, not to be bothered with comforting her in her ridiculous emotional state.

And yet that's exactly what he'd done. He did so without question or hesitation.  
She wanted so much to call and thank him, but she knew that he'd simply beg her to please stop apologizing. He'd tell her that he'd done nothing out of the ordinary.

When in fact, he'd done the most amazing, extraordinary thing imaginable.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite the exhaustion, Niles could not sleep. He lay in his bead, in the confines of his spacious bedroom, tossing and turning. And his mind did the same. He tied to shut off all thoughts; to lull himself into a deep sleep. It was a technique that he'd suggested to his patients time and time again, but his mind simply wouldn't rest. And after several long hours (or so it seemed) he'd had enough.

The sun had yet to rise, but he swung his feet to the plush carpeted floor, shivering at the shock of the cold. His slippers were nearby, waiting for him as he shoved his feet into them and then turned to the robe that lay at the foot of his bed. Cinching the belt tightly, he started down the stairs.

In the darkened living room, he paused but for a moment to pour a glass of sherry. It was a terrible habit, drinking at such an early hour, but since his divorce had become final and he'd moved into the Montana, he felt free to do as he pleased. And the most satisfying feeling was doing things that, during his marriage, Maris frowned upon. His glass in hand, he settled onto the fainting couch and took a long drink, hoping that the liquid would eventually lull him into sleep. But to his dismay it did no such thing and instead brought back thoughts of her…

Daphne…

His heart ached, remembering how upset she'd become when reminded of the experience she so wanted as a child but was denied. A trip to Disneyland, by most accounts, seemed like such a small thing. Even Freddie, after taking his dream trip to The Happiest Place On Earth so long ago with Lilith and Frasier had since traveled to places like Italy and Istanbul; places that most children his age had very little knowledge of. But to Daphne, a trip to California, a part of America that she'd most likely never seen, to visit a place thought of by many as magical, would be a dream come true.

And once again he remembered how upset she'd become when he'd stopped by Frasier's. Content to hold her while she'd cried for as long as she needed him, he wanted so much to take her pain away. It was his fault for bringing up memories of Freddie's trip to Disneyland; a trip that Niles himself hadn't even been a part of. He had no idea that mentioning it would cause Daphne so much heartache. If only there was something that he could do. Something….

At that moment he wanted so badly to call Frasier and ask to speak to Daphne. But what would he possibly say? Had she been hurting for any other reason, he'd be more than happy to offer the best advice possible, even if that advice was in regards to a particular man that she cared about. However, there was no advice that he could give her now that would soothe the hurt. And he feared that nothing would.

Exhaustion finally came over him and he leaned against the back of the fainting couch, closing his eyes. But seconds later he opened them again and smiled.  
Of course… it was so obvious. Why hadn't he considered it before?

He looked at the glockenspiel that sat on the mantle. It seemed strange to cherish something that he and Maris had bought on their honeymoon in Zurich so long ago. But it was one of the few things that he demanded in the divorce settlement. Of course she found it odd and questioned his reason, as did her lawyers. And he answered the only way he knew how; by simply saying that it meant a great deal to him because it reminded him of a time when he was happy. Amazingly enough, Maris became emotional, if only in the slightest and gave him the glockenspiel with her blessing. Now he smiled to himself. No one had to know the real reason that he wanted to keep the clock. It would forever remind him of that story might when Daphne had come over to the mansion with the intention of making dinner for he and Maris.

His heart rate increased, remembering that glorious night. Nothing had happened between them of course, not even a kiss, although they came incredibly close. But the image of Daphne in Maris' white nightgown made her look exactly like an angel sent from heaven. If only Frasier hadn't shown up and ruined what could have been a perfect moment.

If only…

His gaze went to the window where the sun was peeking through. It was a welcome sight after the days of endless gray but he knew that given the time of year, the sunshine would be short-lived. It was still early; too early to carry out his plan, but he vowed to commence with it immediately.  
But first he needed sleep. He climbed the stairs and crawled into bed, making certain to set his alarm. A few hours of sleep would do him good. When he finally fell into a deep slumber, he dreamed of his angel, just as he'd done every night.


	11. Chapter 11

He drove toward the Emerald City Travel Company, doing his best to keep his breathing steady. Could he really do this, make such a bold move without revealing his feelings? He loved Daphne with all of his heart and even if he could never have her, he wanted nothing more at that moment than to make her dream come true.  
He'd been a loyal customer of the Emerald City Travel Company for as long as he could remember; even before he'd married Maris.

But his first experience in dealing with the Company had been a good one, prompting him to stay a customer for the rest of his life. His trips with Maris to places such as Beijing and Rio de Janeiro were wonderful but they didn't compare to their honeymoon in Zurich. However, this visit was different. Not only was he about to embark on the biggest journey of his life, but he was also entering the Emerald City Travel Company once again as a free man.

Feeling both confident and a bit nervous, he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. The familiar blue and white sign with a cartoonish airplane, cruise ship and steam train beckoned him inside.

As had almost always happened, the second that his presence was noticed, he was surrounded by them; Marlene, Michelle, Adrianne and Cynthia, the helpful and friendly travel specialists who in the course of becoming a patron of The Elliott Bay Travel Company, had become his friends. They greeted him warmly, as they had done every time they saw him.

"Dr. Crane, how are you?"

"It's been so long!"

"How is Maris?"

"You look wonderful, Dr. Crane!"

He smiled and greeted each woman just as warmly with a kiss on her cheek and a hug. "It's wonderful to see you."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'd been hoping you'd stop by." Marlene said. "Where are you and Maris jet-setting off to now? Somewhere exciting I'm sure. How is Maris, by the way?"

His smile faded and he felt a twinge of irritation. It was obvious that Maris had neglected to inform the women that they were no longer husband and wife. Surely she was planning on using their services in the future. As many times as she'd traveled to Europe, at least one of those journeys was bound to be booked through the Emerald City Travel Company.

But now he realized that the duty of telling his friends the news had fallen upon him.

Marlene took his hand. "When are you planning your next trip? Let me show you our newest specials. Come here, I want to show you…"  
Michelle followed suit, carrying a red folder full of colorful brochures. "Here Dr. Crane, these should be of interest. We have special pricing for Las Vegas, Reno and even San Francisco. Do any of these destinations strike your fancy?"

He smiled, grateful for the kindness of his travel specialists-turned friends. How would he say what he needed to say without hurting their feelings? He thought for a moment. "Actually, I had a completely different destination in mind."

But instead of being upset, their eyes brightened. Always the cheerful one, Cynthia spoke first. "Then you've come to the right place! Have you been to Iceland, Dr. Crane? It's a hot destination right now and we have direct flights to Reykjavik; only seven hours from Seattle, isn't that wonderful? And just look at these pictures! Aren't they beautiful?"

She handed him the tour book and smiled. He glanced at the book that was filled with images of the vibrant city that he'd heard so much about. It certainly was beautiful with its' colorful houses, incredible architecture and a beautiful church, right in the heart of the city. In addition there were thermal pools, waterfalls and geysers.

"So what do you think, Dr. Crane? Shall I book you and Maris on a flight? First Class as always of course."

He studied the pictures carefully and then handed the brochure back to Cynthia, making sure to smile. "Well, Reykjavik certainly looks beautiful and I've always wanted to go there, but for this trip, I was thinking about somewhere closer."

Cynthia nodded. "I completely understand. "I have a brochure on the San Juan Islands, or-."

He grinned, feeling like a little boy. "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Disneyland."


	12. Chapter 12

As expected, the four women stared at him in disbelief. And if he were to be completely honest with himself, even he couldn't believe that he'd said the words. But to their credit, the women smiled, albeit somewhat nervously.

"Disneyland?" Marlene repeated, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes." Niles replied with the utmost of confidence. "And I want to do this right, so money is no object."

Cynthia took the Iceland travel guide from his hand. "Oh, well, with all due respect Dr. Crane, a-and I mean this in the most sincere way, Disneyland doesn't seem like the sort of place that Maris would enjoy, what with the crowds, the sunny weather, the noise…"

"Cynthia!" Michelle gasped, to which Cynthia displayed a look of remorse.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I shouldn't have said that."

Niles took her hands and smiled. "It's all right, Cynthia. You're completely right. It isn't a place that Maris would enjoy at all. The lines, the music, and like you said the crowds, the weather and of course she wouldn't be able to eat anything at all, let alone ride any of the rides. I'm sure she'd slip right through the safety harnesses, even at their tightest settings."

It was meant to be a joke and he could see the women trying to hide their laughter. But they laughed just the same. "Actually, this trip isn't for Maris at all." He explained when the laughter died down.

Adrienne grinned. "Oh?"

"It's a surprise. F-for a friend. A friend… someone I love very much."

"Isn't that sweet?" Michelle sighed. "Your nephew?"

Niles laughed. "No, not Freddie. He's already been to Disneyland. In fact my memories of what he told me about that trip are what inspired me to plan my own trip to Disneyland."

"Perfect. Then let's get started." Michelle said. "We'll pick out a package that… Oh… well, if this isn't for Maris, then who-."

"Oh right. Actually, before we start planning, there's something that I should tell you."

"All right, what is it?"

An incredible nervousness came over him and he smiled at Adrienne, his gaze moving from face to face. "This is… difficult to say and I'm sorry that you have to hear it from me, but Maris and I are divorced."

The women gasped and then went to him, each one embracing him. The gestures were completely unexpected, but their comfort and concern meant the world to him.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

"I had no idea."

"You poor man."

"This is terrible!"

He returned their embraces and was touched by the tears that he found when he kissed their cheeks. "Thank you all so much. Your kindness means everything and I hope you know that. Sadly, this divorce was… a long time coming. But I'm adjusting. I have a beautiful home at the Montana and I'm in love."

"So who is this lucky woman?"

He laughed. For Cynthia was always one to find excitement in a love story; even the slightest hint of one.

"She's just a friend and she has no idea-."

"It's none of our business anyway, isn't that right, Cynthia?" Marlene snapped. "I'm happy for you, Dr. Crane. And I'll be even happier when we can get this trip put together for you."

"Thank you so much. A trip to Disneyland has been her dream since childhood and I want to make that dream come true."

"Well then, let's get the planning started, Dr. Crane." Michelle said. "I'll be right back."

To her word, Michelle returned with an abundance of maps, tour books and brochures about California, Anaheim and the surrounding areas focused on the Happiest Place on Earth. The amount of material that was spread before him was mind boggling and he had absolutely no idea where to begin. But as the women guided him through the process, he found it easy to make decisions and even began to enjoy himself.

Disneyland was already proving to be a wonderful experience in more ways than one.


	13. Chapter 13

He smiled at the abundance of travel information contained in the white bags that were inscribed with the words; The Emerald City Travel Company.

"Have a wonderful day, Dr. Crane!" Marlene said. "And do let us know how things work out with this mystery woman." She added with a wink.

Niles started to tell them about Daphne and how he'd come to fall in love with her, but he found that he liked the idea of being a bit mysterious. And so he simply smiled. He'd tell them when the time was right, but not now.

"I will." He said, glad that they seemed satisfied by his answer for the moment anyway.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Maris." This, from Cynthia.

Adrienne hugged him tightly. "Have a wonderful time at Disneyland."

Niles embraced and kissed each woman on the cheek once again. "I can't thank you all enough for this, really. "

"It's our job." Michelle said.

"Yes, of course, and I will pay you all accordingly. But I need to thank you for so much more. Your kindness and compassion and your friendship. It means so much to me."

"And thank you, Dr. Crane. For your continued patronage of our travel agency." Marlene said. "Now take those brochures and books home and read them carefully. If there's anything in your tour package that we've forgotten, call us or come by and we'll be happy to fix it immediately, no charge of course."

He smiled at the women; his friends. "I will. But I'm not worried. This trip will be perfect; absolutely perfect and I can't wait to surprise her with it."

His bags in hand, he bade Michelle, Marlene, Cynthia and Adrienne goodbye. When the bags were securely in his car, he slipped inside, fastened his seat belt and pulled out of the parking lot. It was time to make Daphne's dream come true.


	14. Chapter 14

The closer he drove to the Elliott Bay Towers, the more nervous he became. In the confines of his car, he rehearsed what he'd say to her and how he would say it. He prayed that his father and Frasier wouldn't be around, for he knew that he'd never have the courage to present his gift to Daphne if they were watching, or even in the same building. He loved them of course, but they would never Undset and; not about this. They would never understand the reason for his impromptu visit to the Emerald City Travel Company.

The chances were very good that he was the only person that Daphne had confided in about her shattered childhood dream. The idea touched him beyond measure. And so it was only appropriate that he present her with the gift in person, and when they were alone. But how? He thought for a moment, trying to come up with the perfect way. And then it hit him. Of course! He'd simply ask her to have dinner with him. It was perfect.

Or maybe not… Asking her to dinner would imply that he was asking her out on a date. And as much as he loved the idea of a date with the woman of his dreams, he couldn't impose. Perhaps there was another way.

He sat in his car, which was now safely in the parking garage at the Elliott Bay Towers and thought for a long moment. But the longer he thought the more he realized that nothing, absolutely nothing seemed right. He was about to give up completely and simply go in and tell her about the trip to Disneyland that he'd just purchased when he realize that the idea of asking her to dinner just wouldn't go away. Would it be so wrong to ask to take her to dinner, just as friends?

He scrambled out of the car and rushed into the lobby, suddenly wishing that he'd brought flowers. But he didn't want to appear too bold. After all they were just friends and the thought of doing anything to risk their friendship bothered him. He cherished her friendship more than she'd ever know.

He decided to let fate take its course. He'd simply go to Frasier's home of the nineteenth floor and ask her to dinner. They were both hurting, albeit in very different ways; he due to the numbness he still felt after his divorce had become final and Daphne was hurting because of the memory of a painful shattered childhood dream that had unwittingly resurfaced.

He'd do anything to make her happy again. In the elevator his heart sang as he pushed the button for the nineteenth floor. The doors opened and he found himself staring at the numbers 1901. He rang the doorbell and his heart raced as he waited impatiently. The sound of the lock turning from inside increased his nervousness if only in the slightest. This was the moment that he'd been waiting for.


End file.
